heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Cadenzavna Eve
Maria Cadenzavna Eve is a pop idol who was originally rivals with Tsubasa Kazanari during the events of Senki Zesshou Symphogear G, but later became part of S.O.N.G. as part of her atonement for the incidents she caused in that season. She later became one of Grievous' allies. Personality Maria is an energetic idol and a bit mysterious. She's gradually revealed to have a conflicted heart, torn between her determination to complete her mission and her unwillingness to cause others harm. While she will gladly make harsh speeches and fight other Gear users, she cannot bring herself to harm normal people unless absolutely enraged. This conflicted nature makes her easily manipulated and vulnerable at times, but at heart Maria is just a kind and sincere girl who simply wants to help and protect everyone she holds dear. History ''2008 Grievous and Symphogear'' Meeting the Separatists Maria walked into the party that Genjūrō Kazanari was holding for their new allies, Confederacy of Independent Systems, and its commander, the Kaleesh cyborg Grievous, only to learn that they'd been scared off by Hibiki Tachibana's relationship with Miku Kohinata. She joined the others in the search for them. She found them at Kelsey's Pancake House, and Grievous was just as shocked to see them. Hibiki attempted to apologize, only to be told off by Kelsey, drawing Chris' ire. Thankfully, Emily and Hibiki managed to stop them before they destroyed the restaurant. Maria learned of Shirabe and Kirika's relationship due to Chris explaining it to the Glitter Force. Maria dragged them out of the restaurant to punish them for lying and getting into that type of relationship, and after getting the okay from Genjuuro, she beat both Kirika and Shirabe. ''2008 Grievous and ViVid Powers Activation Song Granzizel Bilfen Gungnir Zilzz Seilien coffin Airgetlam Tron Abilities .]] As a candidate for the Symphogear, she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour that clads her in battle. However, she requires LiNKER to do so. Maria has used two Symphogears during her tenure, the first being the second Gungnir which is now in use by Hibiki. While Maria wears it, it becomes known as Black Gungnir due to its distinctive dark color palette, and reverts to the relic's original emphasis on fighting with an enormous two-handed lance. Maria's lance is somewhat different in design than Kanade's, featuring two distinct blades in a Philips head arrangement. During Symphogear G, Black Gungnir featured a cape which Maria could control to animate and change shape, using it as her primary form of offense and defense instead of her lance, but in GX Black Gungnir had lost its cape. While wielding Airgetlam, Maria's fighting style dramatically changes to emphasize the use of knives and whip-swords, producing a more exotic variant on Tsubasa's fighting style. Songs *Apple *Dark Oblivion *Fushichō no Flamme (with Tsubasa Kazanari *Ressō Gungnir *Hajimari no Babel(with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa, Chris Yukine, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki) *Nijiiro no Flügel (with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa, Chris Yukine, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki and Kanade Amou) *Seiten Galaxy Cross (with Tsubasa) *Ginude Airgetlám *Arigatō wo Utai Nagara (with Kirika and Shirabe) *Junpaku Innocent Category:Symphogears Category:2008 Separatists Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Former Villains